Final Destination: Office Works
Jed has a preminition that the office building he works in gets destroyed and everyone inside dies. Hiss boss thinks he is crazy and kicks him and his friends that he works with out of the building to calm down. The building collapses killing everyone in it. Death is after the survivors and is going to kill them one by one in the order they where supposed to die. Plot Jed was at work. He was typing a report. Cracks could be heard from the top of the building. A piece of the roof came down and landed on Ben, one of his friends, face. Windows started cracknd everyone screamed. The side of a wall fell and crushed Azalia. The floors started cracking in half from stories. Bella and Jim started to fall and died. Jack held onto his desk which got pulled down onto him and crushed him. Jed, Sarah, Lilly and Jason tried to go down the stairs. They cracked and fell with Lilly on them. Jason ran ahead of them and was smacked on the head by a chunk of metal. The building started to fall aside. Sarah started to slide off the building. Jed grabbed her hands but he slid with her. Sarah's head smashed through the windows and started to fall but Jed still hanged on. The building fell and was about to crush Jed who then awoke from his preminition. "Everyone get the fuck out of here the building is going to collapse!" Jed warned. "What the fuck?" Sarah said. "You heard me!" "Are you fucked up?" Ben said Jed and his friends started arguing. "Jed, Azalia, Ben, Sarah, Jason, Lilly, Jack, Bella and Jim! Get out of this office!" The boss said. The nine stormed out of the building and when they reached the exit, the building started to collapse. "Run!" Jed screamed. He and his friends ran very far away from the building as it started to collapse. "You where right!" Ben said. "But how did you know?" Azalia asked him. Jed cracked his fingers and told them "I had a perminition". Suddenly he saw a poster with the 180 sign on it. "Guys there is only one soloution!" Jed said. "What's that?" Jim asked. "The flight 180 curse" He answered. "BULLSHIT!" Ben protested as he walked away. "Ben come back!" Azalia asked cacthign up to him. Ben ignored her and walked across the road. "Ben stop!" Azala ordered. Ben stopped right where he was and looked at her. "Why should fucking....." he said just as he smacked across the side by a police car. "Ben!" Azalia shrieked. She saw his body laying next to a light post. A bone cracked out of his leg. Blood was everywhere. The lightpost was wriggling and Jed ran over to her. "Azalia move!" he ordered just as it was about to fall. "Huh?" she asked. It was too late. The pole crushed her. Blood came out of her mouth and her head was split open. Bella threw up, so did a worker in the building making the barf fall on her head. "What the fuck!" she complained, walking onto the road trying to see the worker. It was bad timing. An ambulance and a police car rushed to the scene. Bella tried to jump out of the way but, it smacked her just on her face, snapping her neck back, causing it to rip open, fracturing her head and brain, crushing her nose. Killing her.